For The Love of Sam
by penelopegraceful
Summary: Sam is being bullied, and attempts to handle it on his own. Then Sam gets attacked by shifters that John, Bobby and Dean were hunting! Awesome Bobby to the rescue! Pre-series, Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Hurt/Sam, Worried/Hurt/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John, Awesome/Loving/Bobby
1. Chapter 1

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

**Notes:** Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 1**

There is a certain comfort that comes along with doing the same thing over and over again. Sam liked having a routine, and he liked sticking to it, but living the life that he lived he often found it difficult. Every few months he found that he would have leave his routine to move somewhere else, somewhere strange and start a new. In a way that was a routine in and of itself, but not the type he was looking for.

He envied those children that lived in one house their entire life, had people to were interested in their life and most importantly loved them. In every school he attended, Sam could always spot those kids. Their mothers would promplty pick them up and the sound of the last bell, and they always had a carfree look to them, like they didn't even know or understand how good they had it.

John had decided to move the boys and himself to Sherman, Texas. One of the smallest and uneventful towns Sam had ever had the displeasure to lay his eyes on. John had said that their was a hunt not far from the horrible, delapitated house they were currently renting. Money was always tight, and could not be spent on such luxuries such as clean living space, Sam accepted that along time ago, but he still didn't like it.

00000000000000000000000

Dean had left as soon as they got their, to go on a hunt with Caleb.

"I'll call you as soon as I get a chance, alright squirt?" Dean looked at Sam through sad eyes. He hated to leave Sam, but at the same time, Caleb was hunting a Yorker, a freakin Yorker! "It's like cross between a black dog and a fire breathing dragon!"

Besides John was more than capable of taking care of Sam, I mean what's the worst that could happen, and with that he took the Impala and drove off toward, Stillwater, Oklahoma to meet his first Yorker.

0000000000000000000000000

The next few days went by without a hitch, John enrolled Sam in school. Where to his displeasure figured out real quick that they did not take kindly to new kids.

After school he took joy in the fact that he was allowed to walk home. A rare luxury for Sam. He enjoyed being alone with his thoughts, and enjoying the scenery.

"Hey Winchester, think fast!"

That's all Sam heard before a student who resembled more of a gorilla that a boy, punched Sam so hard in the gut, that we swore he say stars. The park that he was currently waking through was littered with tall trees and lots of foliage, they were completely alone. No one would hear him scream.

"You think you're so smart, answering all of Ms. Duff's question." "We don't take kindly to suck ups. Ain't that right boys?"

"Yeah," the other burly teens said in unison. "I think it's time we show Sam, what we do to suck ups."

The next few minutes, felt like hours to Sam. Between the kicks to stomach and the punches to his chest and face, he found it increasingly difficult to cling to conscienceness. Sam was still able to get in a few good puches, but that seemed to just make them angrier, and hit harder, after he heard his thrid rib snap, he decided to quit struggling and drift into the darkness. But before the darkness could claim him he heard a familiar rumble, followed by a loud booming voice that could only belong to John Winchester.

**TBC! So please tell me what you think! I think this whole storyline has been done to death, but I have some ideas for later chapters to make it more interesting. I realized in my last story, I kind of made John seem like a jerk, so in this one I'm trying to make him more loving. I would really appreciate any advice that you may have or just hear what you think so far! **

**Please review! :) And I hope you have a wonderful day!**

**-penelopegraceful**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2

The repetitive beeping is what brought Sam back to that place right before you wake up completely. He felt uncomfortably warm and also floaty. Is "floaty" a word, he thought to himself. He also felt as if someone was staring at him. As he cautiously opened his heavy eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his father. The stoic John Winchester sat in the hard plastic chair, with red rimmed eyes, and to much of Sam's displeasure holding Sam's small hand.

As Sam attempted to shift upwards, a whimper escaped his lips as he felt a sharp pain climb up his back. "Whoa buddy, take it easy, here let me help." John gently shifted his son and his pillows so that Sam was bit more upright.

"Whaaat happened?" Everything seemed so fuzzy in his mind, like their was a fog that was masking the last few hours of his life. "You don't remember?" John asked gently, as he sat down on the side of sam gurney, trying not to jostle the bed to much.

"Oh, I was walking through the park, and then..." Sam looked down at his hands as he began to remember the events that took place. "Dad must be so ashamed of me," Sam thought to himself.

"When can I leave?" John stared at his son in bewilderment. The boy had been beaten to a pulp, why did he look so embarrassed? "The doctor said that as soon as you woke up and gave you another examination, that you could be discharged. Let me go find him." As he stood up from the bed, he couldn't understand the look Sam had. That was something he was definently going to have to figure out later. Before he left he placed his hand on Sam's uninjured shoulder and stared directly at Sam, making eye contact with his youngest. "Hey buddy, everything is gonna be alright I promise." "You've got three cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, twenty stitches going down your side and extensive bruising, but it could have been so much worse. Me and Dean are gonna get you through his, you understand? Everything is gonna fine." After he placed a kiss on his sons forehead, he exited the room in search of the doctor.

Sam must have drifted to sleep, because the next thing he heard were muffled voices, and he felt his injured shoulder being manoeuvred. The pain that shot through his shoulder and chest was unbearable, and he could stop the moan that exited his mouth. "Well hi there sleepyhead." The doctor was a tall man with short black hair, that looked was a stark contrast to his pale skin.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"m'fine, Sam responded hesitantly. His shoulder still hurt and he just wanted to go home.

"Alright, well I need to examine your shoulder before you go and then I'll give you something for the pain, sound good?"

Without even waiting for Sam's consent, the doctor began lifting Sam's arm and maneuvering the shoulder blade with his other hand. John stood next to Sam's bed, silently looking on as the doctor continued with the exam. It broke his heart to see Sam in so much pain. Sam had his eyes pinched shut and his jaw looked clench, the poor kid was obviously in distress.

As John's fatherly instincts kicked in he, reached down and began carding his hand through Sam's long unruly hair, and whispering comforting words into Sam's ear.

Finally, the doctor announced he was done, which was good considering Sam look exhausted, and on the brink of passing out.

"Alright Sam, I'm going to give you an injection for the pain, but it has to go right into the shoulder socket." The mortified look on Sam's young face said it all. John took note and sat on Sam's bed, gently lifting the young boy into his lap.

As the doctor approached with the needle in hand, Sam began to unconsciously shake. John immediately began to rub his palm on Sam's back, being careful not to aggravate any of his other injuries. John made eye contact with the doctor as they both nodded to each other that this needed to be done quickly.

Sam felt the needle enter his shoulder, and yelped in agony as the needle was plunged deeper within his already tender shoulder. As if that wasn't bad enough, the next sensation he felt was a slow burn that crept into his shoulder and seemed to spread to his chest.

As the doctor withdrew the needle, Sam stayed silent and still. The boy was completely exhausted and some of the medication was already taking effect.

"You did great Sam," his father cooed. That was all Sam heard before sweet oblivion took ahold of him.

The next hour seemed to go by in a blur for John Winchester, after filling out all the necessary forms to discharge his son. He gently picked his son up and carried him to the waiting Impala.

Unable to distance him from his son, John laid a sleeping Sam down on the front seat, resting his head on his lap. Sam seemed so young, even though he was thirteen, he was way smaller than the rest of the kids in his class, smaller than Dean was at his age. John couldn't help to wonder if maybe Sam was small because of malnutrition or of neglect. John tried so hard to protect his boys, to make sure they were ready for whatever comes their way, but he knew that there was a lot to be desired when it came to his parenting. As John sighed, he looked down the dark road, and continued the journey to their rental home.

TBC! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or favorites this story, it truly means so much!

-penelopegraceful


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Pre-series Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3

Once arriving at the small cottage John had rented out for the month, he parked the muscle car, close to the entrance knowing that he was probably going to have to carry his incapacitated son in. Opening the passenger side door he gently reached in and scooped his son into his arms, even though he was careful not to jostle the boy, a small whimper escaped Sam's chaped lips. He knew he was putting pressure on his son's injured back, but there was literally no way of holding the boy without causing him pain. He steadily walked into the house, laying the sleeping child on one the twin sized mattress that was currently occupying the room.

Sam looked so peaceful when he was asleep, it reminded him of a time when Sam was younger, when Sam came to him with all his problems. When had that ended? When had he grown so apart from his son, that he didn't even noticed his son was having trouble in school? All John and Sam seem to do lately is fight and bicker. Well this was going to end from now on he was going to listen more to his son, and attempt to keep his cool. Attempt being the key world.

John had still not called Dean to tell him about the events that had taken place over the past few hours. Dean was more of a father to Sam than he was and Dean had trusted John to take care of his boy, and look out for him. Dean hadn't even been gone five days. The feelings of shame completely engulfed Johns heart. He had failed both of his sons.

-0-

As John grabbed his phone, he took a deep breath, he knew he was about to get an ass chewing of a lifetime from his son, and hell he deserved it. He had installed in Dean to always watch out for his brother. John didn't even last four days, without Sam ending up in the emergency room.

Ring...Ring...Ring..."Hey Dad! You won't believe the size of this thing. Me and Caleb finished early, I'm heading back now. How's Sam? I haven't heard from the squirt today?"

John took a deep breath, "look Dean, something happened..."

"WHAT? What happened dad? Is Sam alright?"

"Yeah Sam's fine, now... Apparently he's been having some trouble in school, some punks ambushed him at the park... anyway they dislocated his shoulder, twenty stitches, and the kid is pretty much on big bruise."

"I'm on my way back now, I'll be there in three hours."

And with that Dean hung up the phone. _Well at least he didn't dig into me for not noticing that he was being bullied. _John though wearily. A cry of pain is what took John out of his thoughts. As he made his way over to Sam's bed, he knelt down to Sam's level and began whispering soothing words into Sam's ear. The boy was having a full on nightmare, the kind that literally rattled you're whole body. "Shhh... Daddy's got you. Everything's going to be alright Sam." The soothing words seem to have some effect on Sam as he was beginning to settle down, and fall back into his deep sleep. As he sat in the dusty old chair across from Sam's bed, he closed his eyes and wished his eldest would hurry home.

-0-

The familiar rumble is what woke John up, as he turned to look out the window, he could see a tall broad shoulder figure, walking closer to the house. Within seconds Dean was in the house and looming of Sam. "Oh Sammy," Dean whispered while carefully stroking his younger brothers hand. Dean could feel the pressure in his chest increasing. He knew that Sam was resilient , but seeing his little brother so broken and small made him want to just cry and hold his brother.

"Why wern't you looking out for him? You always tell me to look out for Sammy. I wasn't even gone five days? How could you let this happen!?" Dean attempted to keep his voice down, so that he wouldn't wake his brother, but the anger boiling inside him was hard to control.

"Dean, let's take this to the living room, I don't want to wake your brother."

Both men entered the living room. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Each man took a side of the room, as if this was a boxing match. But truth be told, John had no intention to fight, he wanted Dean to rip into him, he deserved it, and so much more.

"Dean, I know..."

"No, Dad, I don't think you know. Sammy is my responsibility. He was alone with you for not even a full week. I week! I can't believe you didn't even notice he was having trouble!"

"Dean, you're right. I screwed up. And the worst part is that I neglected my boy. I was so caught up in searching for our next hunt, I couldn't even see that your brother was hurting. I'm so sorry. But I promise that from now on you and Sam are going to be my first priority."

Dean didn't even know what to say. Not only had his father just admitted to being wrong, but he was going to change? Dean stared at his father long and hard, looking for some sign that he was lying, that this was just an act, but that sign never came.

"Okay, fine, I'll believe it when I see it." Dean walked out of the living room and back into the room he shared with Sam. He truly wanted to believe his fathers words, the past few years couldn't be forgotten. He knew what kind of man John was, a hunter, a warrior but not a father. _Well I guess only time will tell._

**TBC! Okay, so I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter but it will work with the next chapter, hopefully. Get ready for some sick Sam and caring John and Dean! **

**Also thank you soooooo much to everyone who has reviewed or favorites this story! I truly appreciate it and thank you from the bottom of my heart! I'm a new writer so any help you can give is welcomed! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and had a wonderful thanksgiving!**

**-penelopegraceful**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As morning approached Dean knew he would have to wake his brother up soon to give him his next dose of pain medication and clean his wounds. He knew that Sam had been in his fathers care when the beating had accrued, but he still felt guilty for not being there. Sam was his responsibility not Johns, if Dean didn't put Sam first who would?

Dean had made himself comfortable in Sam's small twin size bed. Careful not to wake the sleeping child. Dean pulled Sam up and laid his head upon Deans chest. Dean felt a wave of comfort wash over him as he watched Sam sleep. Their was just something so innocent and pure about Sam. As he listened to Sam's deep breathing, he found it increasingly difficult to stay awake. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-0-

The first thing Sam was aware of was the warmth he felt. It wasn't like a blanket, it was more of a warmth within, mixed with a feeling of comfort. Sam slowly began to open his eyes, only to find the act incredibly difficult. He attempted to shift upwards only to be rewarded with a sharp pain that radiated down his right side. He hurt, like really hurt, the kind of hurt that would make most men scream in agony. Sam bit his lip in an attempt to muffle the whimper that threatened to escape his lips.

As if attuned to his brothers distress, Dean opened his eyes and immediately looked down at the bundle in his arms. Sam was pale and a thin sheet of sweat covered his face and arms. Carefully he shifted his body to get a better look at Sam, while trying not to move Sam.

"Hey buddy, how you feelin?" Dean knew that was a stupid question, the boy looked miserable, but seeing his little brother in distress made his thoughts run a million miles per hour.

"Alright, stay right here, try not to move. I'm gonna go get you some of your pain medication. I'll be right back." Dean stood and walked over to the kitchen to retrieve the medication Sam had been prescribed. We worked quickly reading the labels, and getting the exact dosage needed. Meanwhile, Sam lay in hid bed, as much as he tried not to move the pain made him squirm. But with each movement came even more pain. It was a vicious cycle. All Sam truly wanted was his Dean, he just needed Dean their to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. _Where did Dean go? Wasn't he just here? Did I imagine that?_ The pain seemed to be messing with Sam's thoughts, everything just seemed confusing. But before he could even finish that thought, Dean walked through the door caring a handful of pills and a tall glass of water.

Sam felt so weak as Dean held him up and patiently waited for Sam to swallow each pill. It took about ten minutes in total for Sam to swallow the various medication. As Dean laid his head back down, he felt the medication begin to work. His limbs felt heavy and slowly the pain began to recede.

Dean saw his brother begin to relax, and thanked God, for that. He took this opportunity to begin the process of cleaning Sam's wounds. He had only heard of the injuries from his father, this would give him the opportunity to actually have a look himself. He decided to start with stripping Sam of his shirt, gently he pulled the shirt over Sam's head and off his arms. Sam still had his eyes opened, but looked dazed. Once Sam's shirt was completely off, it took everything with Dean to not get in the impala and run down the sons of bitches that did this. Sam's entire upper body was a patchwork of purple and pinks. The shoulder that was dislocated was the worst. Even though the injury was barely a day old, the joint looked incredibly swollen and painful. Other than keep an eye on it, their really wasn't much. Next he moved on to the gauze that was taped down to his side. With steady hands he peeled the tape back, careful not to pull at the sensitive skin around the wound. Even with gently hands, Sam whimpered at Deans ministrations. A lone tear raced down Sam's red cheek. "Shh, sorry buddy, you're alright Deans here." With his free hand Dean carded his hand through Sam's hair and continued on. The would beneath looked red and angry. _No wonder it caused the kid so much pain. _He then went about cleaning the area and applying ointment. Sam's ribs were also bandaged, but there really wasn't anything he could do about them either. It frustrated Dean to no end to know that his baby brother was hurt, and even though he applied first aid, he just wished he could do more.

John stood in the doorway as Dean cleaned and comforted Sam, he felt so much pride as he watched Dean tend to Sam. Even though he still felt so much guilt for Sam being hurt in the first place. At least he still had Dean.

**TBC! Okay so super short chapter, but I'm really excited with this story! I hope all of you are enjoying it as well! **

**Again thank you so much for the reviews and thank you for following this story! I might update tonight or tomorrow, but it will be soon :)**

**I hope everyone out there had fun shopping on black friday! I know I did! **

**-penelopegraceful**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Pre-series Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 5**

The next two days went by without much excitement. Dean and John always by Sam making sure he was comfortable. By Sunday night it had been decided much to John and Dean's annoyance that Sam would attend school Monday morning. Both of the older siblings didn't think it was the greatest idea, considering all the injuries Sam had sustained, but the last thing Sam wanted was to get behind in his school work.

The boys responsible for the attack had been caught and all charged, for the violence they unleashed on Sam. It had been assumed by all of the Winchesters that the boys were sent to juvenile detention and not allowed to attend school. They were wrong.

-0-

The next morning all the Winchesters attempted to go about their normal routine, Sam of course needed help, even if he wouldn't admit to it. Dean helped Sam get dressed and even though Sam's appetite had been nonexistent for the past few days, he managed to choke down half a bowl of cereal, if only to satisfy John and Dean.

John had kept his word to Dean, and seemed to be improving in the parenting department. He still lacked so of the basic instincts that Dean though should come along with being a parent, but he gave him and A for effort.

As Dean drove Sam to school he couldn't help to notice the flushed look Sam had to him. He knew Sam was far from okay, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Sam was getting sick. He prayed that wasn't the case. The kid had been through so much in the past week, the flu or an infection was literally the last thing the small family needed to deal with.

"Hey buddy, you feelin alright? You look a little flushed there."

"Dean. I'm fine, really. You and dad have been hovering all week. Really, I'm fine."

If Sam hadn't been in recovery mode, Dean would have probably kept on prying into Sam for information, but maybe Sam had a point. He and dad have been mother henning Sam all weekend. Maybe he was just getting paranoid. _Besides if Sam was feeling sick, he would totally tell him, right?_

Dean slowed to a stop in front of Sam's high school, Dean was happy to not have to attend school anymore, but he kind of wished he did, just so he could be near Sam.

Sam slowly got out of the passenger side, careful not to jostle his injuries.

"Alright, I'll be right here at 3:30. If you need anything, just call Sam. Even if you get tired half way through the day, call, and I'll come get you."

With a blush, Sam steadily reassured Dean that he would be fine, and watched as the Impala drove away.

-0-

The day been going okay, as far as Sam was concerned. He definently felt tired, and the wound on his side had begun to ache, but he was determined to finish out the day. By the time the last bell had rung, Sam let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. All he wanted was to get into the Impala and go home to nap. As he began the journey to the Impala, he realized that he had forgotten a book in his locker, turning around he walked into the deserted hallway, where his locker stood. As he concentrated on entering his combination and turning the lock, he was violently pushed head first into the locker. His vision began to darken but cleared within seconds.

"Hey Winchester, miss us?" Before him stood the apes that had beaten him up a few days prior. A hard kick to the side jolted Sam back into awareness of his situation.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Winchester. You got us into some deep shit. Becasue of you me and my boys have to do community service. You believe that? Community freakin' service!

As the boys approached Sam, Sam closed his eyes and waited for the pain that he knew would come any second, but it never came.

He tentatively opened his eyes only to be rewarded with the sight of his older and much bigger brother, Dean.

Dean took no time beating the three boys into a bloody pulp. Expertly weaved from punches and dodged blows. One by one the boys went down. As soon as he was down, he went to Sam's side and knelt down to Sam's level. The boy looked shaken and down right frightened. Hell, he would be too. As he began to pick up Sam, he saw the patch of red that had begun to blossom where Sam's stitches had been placed.

"Come on buddy, we're getting the hell out of this town."

Dean quickly carried Sam to the waiting muscle car, and buckled him in. Sam was silent the entire time, which Dean took as a really bad time. _What had they done to his baby?_

Dean drove carefully down the deserted street, careful not to hit any potholes or bumps. On the way he called John to report the incident that had just taken place, both had decided that it was probably best to skip town, before any questions could be asked. Winter break had just started so they decided to head up north to Bobby Singer's house. Sam needed comfort and family right now, and Bobby was just as much apart of the Winchester family as Sam, Dean or John.

TBC! I love Bobby! So I'm very excited for the chapters to come! How everyone is enjoying the story!

-penelopegraceful


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Pre-series Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 6

As Dean pulled into the small rental to quickly got out of the car and raced inside. He had left Sam sleeping in the backseat of the Impala. The poor needed the stitches redone, but that was going to have to wait until they had put some mileage between them and this horrible town.

John had already packed all of their meager belongings and had the duffles lined up on the table. Neither men spoke as they hastily grabbed the duffles and loaded the car.

As John drove down the gravel road heading north he couldn't help but feel responsible for this recent attack. He had been so sure those boys had been sent away, he was so concerned with Sam, that he hadn't bother to check. John looked over to Dean sitting in the passenger seat, not looking to much better. Both men had dropped the ball on this one.

-0-

Not even fifteen minutes into the journey, turned their attention to the backseat where a small noise whimper was emanating from, that they both instantly recognized it as Sam. As John continued to drive Dean turned in his seat to get a better look at his brother. Sam's face looked a bit red, and he still had the same flushed appearance Dean had noticed earlier. The wrinkles in Sam's face is what worried Dean the most. Sam was obviously in pain. Sam shifted slowly in his seat, locking eyes with his big brother. Sam knew it was useless to lie about the pain. Dean could see right through him.

Dean knew they weren't far enough away from the small town to stop, but damn, he sure wishes John would stop. It wasn't the first time Dean had to play paramedic it the back seat but he knew it was difficult.

Dean knew there was no way in he could take care of Sam from the front seat, so he was just gonna have to go back there. He pushed his upper body over the front seat and down onto the other side of the back seat behind John, he nearly kicked John in the head on his way down.

Once situated in the back, he could feel the heat radiating of Sam. The kid defenetly had one hell of a fever. Sam knew what was going to happen next. In an attempt to help his brother, he gingerly turned his body, to allow his brother better access to the gash on his right, but the small movement caused Sam's breath to hitch. He was hurting, the kind of hurt that made you shake.

"Sam, try not to move. I'm just gonna look at what those punks did, alright?"

Gently Dean lifted Sam's stained shirt and peeled back the gauze. The sight that greeted him made his stomach what to turn. The kick to the side had broke a majority of the stitches, the wound looked incredibly angry and red, there also was a bit of bright red blood that leaked out. from various spots on the gash.

"How does it look Dean?" John asked wearily, he knew it had to be bad, the wound looked bad even without some punk sticking his foot into it.

"The stitches need to be redone, I also think it might be getting infected. Sam's startin to get a fever." "I don't know if I can fix this back here, we might need to stop soon."

"Let's get a bit further down the road, then we can stop for the night." "Sam you do'in alright back there buddy."

Sam nodded sluggishly, he didn't trust his own voice at the moment. He just wanted the pain to stop. He just wanted a flat bed to sleep on.

As Sam nodded, Dean took out the zip lock bag that contained Sam's meds, and fished out the pain meds and antibiotics.

"Sam, come on buddy, open those eyes for me, you need to take some meds."

Sam hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes, opening his heavy lids, he saw the pills in Dean's hand, to took them without complaint and washed them down with the water bottle Dean had supplied.

Dean scooted closer to Sam, and pulled the sleepy child close to his chest. Sam said nothing, he took comfort in having his brother so close, he allowed his eyes to close, and drifted off into a pain free sleep.

-0-

About two hours later, John Winchester determined it was safe enough to stop for the night. They still had a ways to go to get to Bobby's, but they needed to tend to Sam. The bleeding had completely stopped about an hour back, but Sam was still warm, and getting warmer as time passed.

Taking the next exit, John noticed a small motel on the right hand side of the freeway, it certainly wasn't a five star hotel, but it looked somewhat clean, and secluded.

In no time at all John payed for a room with two queens and walked with haste back to the car.

"Dean, get the duffles, I'll get Sam."

Dean looked as if he was going to argue, but decided not to. Grabbing the duffles and their extended first aid kit, he quickly walked into the room.

John stared at his son, sleeping in the back seat. He opened the door and ever so gently put an arm behind Sam's shoulders and an arm under his legs. He prayed his boy could stay asleep just a bit longer. He knew the next hour or so wasn't gonna be pleasant for anyone. The gash on Sam's side needed to be thoroughly cleaned and stitched.

John walked through the small motel room and set Sam down on the bed furthest from the door. Gently he carded his hand through Sam's damp hair, and was a bit alarmed at just how much heat was radiating of Sam. The injury needed to be dealt with now.

Both John and Dean silently went about getting everything they were going to need to clean and stitch the gash. It had been decided that John would be doing the actual work while Dean held Sam, and comforted him through the process.

Once they had everything they were going to need, and Sam had been striped of his shirt, John gingerly peeled back the bloody gauze and examined the wound. The gash was definently infected, John could see pus leaking out of the open exposed areas of the cut, and to top it all off the entire area was grossly swollen.

Sam had remained asleep until the point where John had decided to spread the wound apart.

"Ahhhh..." Sam inhaled and whimpered all at the same time. The pain was mind numbing, and made him think someone was trying to split him apart. "Stooop...pleaass..se..." At this point Sam had a steady stream of tears running down his face, and he truly didn't care.

"Shhhh... Dad has to clean the cut out, he's almost done." Dean knew that was a lie, but he needed Sam to calm down.

Dean just held Sam tighter as John continued on with the cleaning. Once he had removed the broken stitches he looked up to see Sam drenched in his own sweat. He truly wished he could give his boy something for the pain, but there was just to big of a chance of Sam throwing them up or choking.

About an thirty minutes later, John had finished. Sam's side was lined with a neat row of twenty new stitches. Sam had passed out about five stitches in and for that he was grateful. Dean looked heartbroken, as he held a limp Sam in his arms.

"Try to wake him up, we need to get some antibiotics and pain meds into him." John roughly brought his hands to his face, but stopped when he realized they were covered in blood, Sam's blood. He just needed this night to be over.

"Come on buddy," Dean coaxed. "Gotta wake up so we can give you some of the good stuff."

Sam shifted a bit them opened his blood shot eyes.

"De..n?"

"Yeah Sammy, come on, medicine time.

Sam was obviously to weak to take the pills himself, so Dean gently slipped the medication into Sam's mouth one at a time and allowed him wash them down with some water and continued the process untill all the pills were gone.

Dean shifted Sam a little bit further down, so that they both were lying flat, and Sam was in his big brothers arms.

"Alright, try to get some sleep." Dean didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sam fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

John watched in awe at how good Dean was with Sam.

John was still worried about Sam's fever and laid a cool wash cloth on Sam's damp forehead.

"Goodnight boys."

TBC! This story is going to end up being a lot longer than I originally imagined. Hopefully Bobby will make an appearance in the next chapter!

Tell me what you guys think!

-penelopegraceful


	7. Chapter 7

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Pre-series Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 7**

John and Dean woke up periodically throughout the night to check on Sam. The fever was the biggest concern to both of them. It seemed speratic at times, one second it seemed to be breaking the next creeping higher and higher. Through all of John and Deans ministrations Sam stayed blissfully unaware, only voicing soft whimpers as the nightmares took ahold of him.

-0-

As light began to enter the cramp motel, John had given up on the idea that he would be getting any sleep. Turning his head to look at the sleeping boys, his breath caught in his throat at the sight. Sam was tucked in between Dean's side and arm, carefully laying his head on Dean's broad chest.

Even in sleep it seemed as though Dean was protecting Sammy.

The boys looked so peaceful it seemed a shame to wake them. John continued to lay in his queen staring at his boys.

-0-

By 9:00 am, Dean had woken up, accidentally waking his little brother as well.

Sam seemed to be on the bend, he still seemed feverish, but it was no where near the inferno it was last night. John also made sure to examine his shoulder, which was still swollen as hell and side, which didn't look much better.

After Dean had gathered their stuff and placed it in the back of the Impala, John went to grab the most precious cargo, Sam.

Sam lay on the lumpy motel mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling. Sam still had a look of uneasiness to him and John wondered if maybe Sam was still afraid of those punks were coming back?

"Sam?" John sat down on th edge of the mattress, careful not to shift Sam to much.

"Hey ace, you are you feelin?"

"M'fine." Sam wouldn't even make eye contact with John. John's heart ached to know what was wrong with his youngest. He wished he had Dean's charm when it came to talking to his Sam.

"Are you sure? You know if you ever need to talk..."

"Dad, I'm fine really, I'm just tired and want to get to Bobby's."

Sam loved Bobby. It had always been that way even when Sam was a baby. They just clicked. It kind of annoyed John that Sam seemed to prefer Bobby over him, but he was grateful Sam had Bobby.

"Alright ace, I'm just gonna take you to the car now."

Without waiting for Sam's consent, John lifted the small child into his arms with ease, carrying him to the car.

As the two men headed to the waiting Impala, Sam allowed his head to fall onto his fathers shoulder.

John tried his hardest to control himself, as he could feel Sam lean into him. At that exact moment all John wanted to do was hold his boy tighter and chase away all the evil, but he settled for a quick kiss to the top of Sam's head.

-0-

The day went by quickly, John was determined to get to Bobby's as soon as possible. They only stopped for gas and food and the occasional bathroom trips after Dean would insist on chugging half liters of soda. By nightfall the small interior of the Impala seemed to only be getting small, and Sam was getting more and more restless.

John breathed a deep sigh of relief when he saw the old dilapidated two story house. That was one thing that John truly loved about visiting Bobby, everything always looked the same. The front of the property was littered with old cars and various parts the man had collected over the years, and the house had an eerie unwelcoming vibe to it that John actually enjoyed, and he suspected Bobby did to. The property even had a certain smell to it, like mechanics oil mixed with a hint of smoke. The property was a sure charmer.

John had made sure to call Bobby back at the motel to update him on their current situation. Bobby loved those boys as if they were his own. It angered Bobby to no end to know that Sam had been beaten up. Bobby would never pick favorites between the boys, but he truly loved Sam, and his "geeky" ways. Bobby always saw a lot of himself in Sam, and he knew that Dean and John didn't truly understand Sam, but Bobby did.

Bobby walked out to the decrepid front porch and eyed the shiny muscle car as it drove down the dirt path to the house. As it came to a stop Bobby got closer to aid Dean in getting everything out of the car, knowing that both of them were going to have their hands full with Sam.

John quickly got out of the Impala, briskly walking over to Bobby and shook him warmly by the hand. It was always nice to see a familiar face.

"Nice to see ya Bobby."

"Ya, though I wish it was better circumstances." Bobby said deeply, he shifted uneasily waiting to see the youngest Winchester, and the damage those apes had done on the boy.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said half awake while stretching towards the sky, trying to undo the cramps and soreness that comes along with being in a small overpacked car all day.

"Dean, go get the duffles I'll get Sam."

Bobby took his que and went to go help Dean with the duffles that lined the trunk, as John walked around to the passenger side to get Sam.

The poor kid looked as though he was shivering, which was surprising considering it was nearly thirty degrees outside.

John quickly opened the door, being extra careful since Sam was know partially leaning against it. He gently scooped up the sleeping boy into his waiting arms and turned towards the house, not missing the heartbroken look on Bobby's face.

All four of them quickly bustled through into the house.

**TBC! I kind of don't know where I want this story to go? If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me in the reviews or message me. I was thinking maybe like they take on a hunt all together even though Sam is still ill? Or maybe something like Sam is kidnapped? I'm not sure? **

**Anyway tell me what you think!**

**-penelopegraceful**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Pre-series Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

Also a special thank you to daleaikman for the inspiration for this chapter!

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 8**

Two days had passed since the small family had arrived at Bobby's and set up camp. Much to Sam's horror the days usually consisted of John, Dean and even Bobby hovering around him and babying him til he was blue in the face. Sam was on strict bed rest until further notice, so that meant that if so much as thought about leaving the bed, there was gonna be hell to pay.

In truth Sam still felt pretty awful, but it wasn't as bad as a few days ago, so that was definently something. The slash on his side was still a bit red but it didn't itch, and this shoulder was still sore, but bearable. Especially since John was shoving Sam's medication down his throat every six hours. Sam laid in bed staring at the ceiling lost in his thoughts, he had considered getting up, but he really had nothing to do, and honestly he still was aching, the last thing he wanted to do was get up and end up hurting himself worse. He still felt like a burden to everyone, no, he would just stay in bed.

John sat at the round wooden table, slowly sipping his black coffee. Dean was in the garage with Bobby, helping him fix up an old clunker that had just come in. It was nice to have a few minutes alone. The past week had been so filled with worry and stress that John actually forgot how wonderful it could be to just relax.

As he looked through the local paper, a small bolded story on the second page caught his experienced eye. Over the past week three hikers had been mauled by what the park rangers assumed was a bear or large cat. All the victims were missing their hearts.

The familiar itch travelled through John as he read the story. _There is no way in hell that's a bear. Werewolf maybe? Or even a Yodie? But defenently not a bear... Maybe I'll do a little research... _

Realizing what he was doing, John immediately stopped himself in his tracks. Was it to soon to be taking on a hunt? Sam was still bed bound, but it's not like he would even have to go on the hunt, if this even was a hunt. The three older men were just going to have to discuss this when they came in. For now John was going to go back to attempting to enjoy his morning paper, but he couldn't deny the giddiness he felt over the idea of a possible hunt.

Realizing that it was already half past nine, John made the trek upstairs to check on his youngest and give him his medication.

Giving two soft knocks on the old wooden door, John pushed it open, allowing a high pitch creaking noise to fill the room.

Sam was in the same position he had been in all morning, on his back with his knees bent, as if he was ready to do a sit the boy was in no condition to be doing sit ups. John knew that was probably the most comfortable position at the moment.

The truth was Sam didn't want to tell anyone that he was still hurting, agony was more like. He wanted to be tough like Dean. So he stayed in that position all morning, trying his hardest not to jostle his injuries.

"Hey Sammy, you feelin better today?

Putting on his best fake smile, Sam relied, "yes sir."

John knew something was wrong, but he just didn't have Dean's eye for Sammy.

"Alright, come on, let's go down stairs, and you have your medication with some juice."

-0-

John couldn't stop himself from thinking about the possible hunt he found this morning. Innocent people were dying, and dammit that just wasn't right.

Sam was parked on the couch slouched to his uninjured side, fighting to stay awake, but it was a losing battle, and eventual Sam allowed his eyes to close.

As soon as John saw that Sammy had fallen asleep he took it as his que to go find Bobby and Dean.

-0-

Both Bobby and Dean stood over the old hunk of a car, as both worked separately tuning and fixing the old beauty the best they could. The garage was small compared to most garages and dusty, but had ample light due to the huge tan windows that lined the wall. To Dean it was a magical place, a place where he truly felt like he was in his element here, other than during a hunt of course.

John quickly strolled into the small garage, making his way to the two men covered in grease stains.

"Hey dad, how's Sammy?"

"Sams fine, just sleeping, I needed to talk to the two of you about something."

Dean could see the twinkle in his fathers eye, the kick in his step and the smile he was trying to repress. He found a hunt. Definently a hunt.

"I think I found a hunt..." John quickly blurted out.

"Where?" Bobby asked as he used the already dirty cloth to clean his much dirtier oil stained hands.

"Not to far, about twenty miles away, near some camp grounds. Three people have died in the past week, all missing their hearts." "I have to believe this is our kind of thing."

"Balls." Bobby said. Bobby hated it when the supernatural got close his house. Ever since his wife had passed, he had made his home a monster/demon/ghost free home. It didn't sit well that there was something with twenty miles.

"Well let's get to it!" Dean said excitedly, completely forgetting about his brother. "I need a good hunt!"

It had been decided by the three hunters, it's time to put on their boots, and hunt that son of a bitch down.

** TBC! So I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, and where this story is going! **

**Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story it truly means so much to me! I love reading reviews! **

**It's finals week for me, so I probably won't be able to write the next chapter until next week, but I promise it's going to be good! I think it's time Sam show everyone how good of a hunter he truly is! *wink wink **

**-penelopegraceful **


	9. Chapter 9

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Pre-series Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 9

Over the next three days, the three oldest men set about doing research and just trying to figure out what the heck they were dealing with here. There had been talk of this maybe being a wendigo, or even a werewolf, but nothing lined up exactly, which frustrated John to no end. He just wanted to go and kill the thing. But going into a hunt blind, wasn't a good option, especially since Dean seemed adamant on going on the hunt as well. No one had really thought about Sam since the talk of a new hunt had come up. Sam had gone from his father, brother and Bobby constantly babying him, and making sure he was alright to back ground noise. Sam knew that the hunt would always come first, but he missed the attention, and love that he felt when his family was near him.

"Well, I think it's safe to say this is definently a werewolf." John stated matt of factly, as he got up from the dining room table to stretch his aching joints. The table was covered in various books and articles the men were currently reading through trying to find any information that may to related to the case.

"How do you figure?" Bobby asked, questioning John's every move.

"Look, these kids that were attacked all had their hearts missing, and it was a full moon. That's how I know." John replied smugly.

"But Dad, Bobby said that it also looked like these kids didn't even put up a fight, like they allowed whatever got them to get close enough to attack. What person does that? Unless they knew there attacker. Isn't it possible that this is something else? Maybe a shifter?"

Dean hated talking back to his father, but he had a funny feeling in his gut that this hunt was going to be tougher than any of them realized.

"Look, I'm sick of researching, I say we just go out there loaded to the brim and take this thing head on. It's obvious we arn't going to find anymore information in these books, and I ain't sitting around while another person dies."

Bobby and Dean both gave each other a grim look. As much as they hated the idea of going into a hunt blind. John had a point, besides they were trained hunters, they lived for this stuff, not to mention the fact that the attacks seemed to be getting closer and closer to Bobby's house. The latest attack, that left one guy dead was less than ten miles from the old house. This thing needed to go down, and it needed to go down now.

Sam was the other room absently watching TV, he had heard everything. He hated hunting, but understood the necessity of it. The horrible truth was that there were bad things out in the world and someone had to stop them. He just wished it wasn't his family.

"Samuel." John stated firmly upon entering the cold room, me, Bobby and Dean are leaving tonight on a hunt, we need you to man the fort. You think you can do that for me son?" John stared at his youngest, and couldn't help but notice how young Sam looked.

"Yes sir," Sam replied sheepishly. Sam hated being left behind, he hated the knot that formed in his stomach from the worry and fear that he felt. He knew there would be a day when his family walked out the door and didn't return, but he tried with all his might not to think about it.

-0-

The next hour passed in a blur, as Sam stayed on the couch watching his family pack and get ready for the hunt. The old house was bustling with energy as they packed and pondered what awaited them.

Once everything was packed, John handed Sam the loaded rifle, and gave the whole "shoot first ask questions later" speech, followed by a pat on the shoulder. Bobby also patted his hand on Sam's uninjured shoulder and walked out the door. Dean stood in the doorway and eyed his little brother longingly. He hated leaving the little squirt alone, but they would only be gone a few hours tops, and they wouldn't be far from the house. Sam had a loaded gun, and charged cell phone, he would be fine. Dean calmly walked over to Sam, and knelt down to Sam's level, "look we will be back by morning okay, I promise I'll have my phone with me if you need anything, just call, and I'll be here." And with that Dean exited the house and mentally prepared himself for the hunt ahead.

-0-

Sam tried not to feel down, people were dying and that wasn't right. He was being selfish, the people in the woods needed his family more than he did. In an attempt to distract himself from the overwhelmingly lonely feeling he that was beginning to creep up again, had decided that a little TV was a good option. Flicking the old television on, he flipped through the channels and until he found an old western movie he had never seen.

-0-

Dean stared blankly out of the dirty window of the Impala, Bobby and John, sat in the front seat idly chatting about a strategy one they were in the field. All three men were loaded with loads of ammunition, flare guns, and silver bullets. Not to mention that they all had knives pretty much attached to every appendage.

As the Impala slowed down to a quiet rumble Dean, realized they must be here. The ride hadn't taken long, they had only travelled maybe ten miles down the road to some deserted camp grounds. It was a little unsettling to know that his Sammy wasn't too far from here, alone, while this beast ran wild killing people, but Dean knew he had to get his head in the game and into this hunt.

-0-

John, Bobby and Dean searched the woods for hours, looking for clues, or tracks. Anything to give them a sign as to what they were dealing with. Then he saw it. They looked more like humans than anything, and there were two of them. Dean recognized them, one was the hiker that had been killed recently, and the other the hiker that had supposedly died in the first attack. How could this be? Dean quickly alerted his father and Bobby in the direction of one thought dead hikers. All three men were still and as they observed the two dead men.

"Shifters," John whispered between his teeth, trying his hardest to keep his voice down. "I examined their bodies myself at the morgue, there is no way those are the original hikers."

Suddenly both shifters turned around in unison, staring at the hunters, before giving a feral hiss and running deeper into the woods. The three hunters were quickly on their trails, jumping over tree roots and bushes, and shooting, trying to keep up with the shifters. Dean beginning faster than his father and Bobby was able to run ahead and catch up close enough to one of the shifters to get him in the back with his silver knife, but it wasn't a fatal blow, the shifter quickly pulled the knife out without hesitation and slashed dean across the chest deeply with the same weapon. Crumpling to the ground, Dean saw stars as well as the shifters get away. Cursing to himself he stayed down waiting for his father and Bobby to reach him.

John and Bobby both skidded to a halt upon seeing Dean bloodied and unconscious. John knelt down and began accessing his eldest son's injury, while Bobby rummaged through his pack looking for the extended first aid kit.

The first order of business was stopping the bleeding, quickly John pulled a clean shirt from his pack and applied pressure to the deep six inch gash that marred Deans chest. A moan was all John was rewarded with for the action.

"Come on Dean, come on buddy, open those eyes for me," John coxed gently. Slowly Dean's eyes began to flutter and two glassy pain filled green eyes stared back at him confusingly.

"We should get him back to the house, those damn shifters are long gone by now," Bobby gruffly said pulling the rubbing alcohol from the white box.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get this cleaned and we'll stitch it at the house."

Dean blanched visibly, he knew it was bad, but was hoping to avoid stitches, at least he would be able to see Sammy.

Without warning, Bobby began to liberally pour the alcohol across the wound. Dean gasped in pain and began to shake, as he tried valiantly not to cry in front of the two men, but the pain was excruciating, and a single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye.

Seeing the tear broke both mens heart. That boy was a son to both of them and to see him in so much pain, was unbearable. In apology, Bobby put his hand on the crown of Deans head and began to run circles with his thumb. It was something he did often when John would leave the boys with him while he went on a hunt, and Dean would wake up from nightmares.

Taking comfort in the small action, Dean began to calm down, and get his breathing under control. John couldn't help but admire Bobby, as he watched him calm his son down, it was truly amazing to have such a great friend.

"Come on Dean, let's get you up, and to the car, then you can have some pain meds." John and Bobby both took an arm and began helping the young hunter to the car, which was nearly two miles away.

-0-

Sam awoke with a jolt. A loud thud coming from the garage area had woken him up. Reaching over the dusty couch he quickly grabbed the rifle and shut off the TV, trying to access what could have made that noise. Sam still was sore from his previous injuries but he was getting better, but he didn't know if he was well enough to fight off whatever was making the noises. Hell, even at full capacity, Sam was probably no match. Fear began to linger into his body, as he began to shake. All he wanted was his dad, Dean and Bobby to come home, NOW.

As if an answer to his prayers, the door knob to the front door began to shake and John and Dean bustled into the now dark house. Breathing a sigh of relief, he gingerly stood up and walked over to the kitchen, leaving his rifle on the couch.

"Hey son," his father said enthusiastically. "Stay out of trouble while we were gone?"

Sam stared blankly at the man.

"Sammy, what's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Dean said playfully while walking past Sam and grabbing a dear from the fridge.

Stepping back slowly, he realized these two men weren't his family. He needed to go get his rifle and he needed to get it now, without them noticing.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked innocently, while continuing his quest of reaching for the gun.

"He's out back unloading. Say Sammy, how bout you come give you're old man a hug."

John knelt down in front of Sam and opened his arms, waiting for his hug.

Sam quickly turned to run, but was foiled by fake Dean. "Now Sammy, where do you think you're going?"

Without warning, fake John stood in front of Sam, and stared down at him. "They think you're a failure, nothing but a good for nothing needy burden."

Then everything went black as fake John punched Sam in the eye, while laughing hysterically.

TBC! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to have the next chapter uploaded tonight as well! As always please tell me what you think! I absolutely love reading reviews!

-penelopegraceful


	10. Chapter 10

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Pre-series Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 10

A crackling noise was what awoke Sam, followed by and intense burning sensation on his forearm. He bit his lip in an attempt not to scream, but it was no use to the twelve year old. Blood seeped out from his mouth from the puncture in his lip. Then suddenly the pain was gone, slightly, burning had disappeared, but his arm ached from whatever they had used to burn him.

Opening his eyes, he was immediately rewarded with his dad and Dean sitting in front of him, but the feeling immediately turned to dread as he remembered the altercation that took place. They weren't his family, shifters was probably more accurate.

In Dean's hand was a knife that was glowing red and the end. Obviously the thing that had burned Sam. As Sam tried to gather his thoughts he became aware that he was tied to a chair an unable to move. Starring at the imposters in front of him, his heart began to hurt at the idea of his family coming home in the morning to find him dead in the chair.

"Aww, what's wrong baby Sammy, you miss you're big brother Dean?" The fake Dean mockingly said to Sam. "Well here's a news flash, he doesn't miss you. In fact he's glad to get away from you, you're nothing but a burden, holding him back."

"And your father, he really hates you. Hell, he blames you for your mothers death. He wishes you would have died that night instead of her."

Tears began to run down Sam's face upon hearing the cruel words. "You're lying!" Sam blurted out between sobs.

"Are we? We have all their memories up here," the shifter said while pointing at his head.

"Besides, deep down, you know it's true. Nothing but a burden," the shifter replied while pushing the red hot blade on to Sam's other wrist.

Sam screamed in response, the pain, was getting to an unbearable level, he began feeling the familiar darkness creep up on him, but refused to give in. As much as the words and injuries hurt, he knew Dean and Bobby loved him. His dad was another story, but he would hold onto conscienceness for Dean and Bobby.

After about another thirty minutes of torture from the shifters, Sam felt himself fading. The sadistic creatures and continued to burn him on his arms and face, then seemed to be getting bored and removed his shirt only to begin slicing into the delicate skin on his torso. Sam was a bloody mess, and had entered into shock, causing him to shake uncontrollably. He felt cold, and the sweat that now covered his entire body wasn't helping that matter.

Sam had the overwhelming urge to sleep, but couldn't quite yet. He had to stay awake. Throughout the torture fake Dean, had begun telling all the times he had disappointed Dean, bringing up painful memories and in Sam's frazzled state had actually begun to believe him. The only thing he hung onto now was Bobby, he would think about all the fun things Bobby had taught him over the years, like riding a bike, and how to tie his shoes. He wanted Bobby to be here, to tell him everything was going to be okay. More tears began dripping down his face, he just wanted Bobby.

-0-

Once John and Bobby had successfully gotten Dean back to the Impala, John gently laid his barley conscious teen across the back as Bobby shuffled through the trunk looking for the pain meds.

Opening the other back door, near Deans head, he gently lifted Dean enough so he could swallow the two small white pills. With Bobby's assistance Dean swallowed the pills as well as the water. Losing so much blood, Dean found himself incredibly thirty, and tried to chug the entire bottle of water, before Bobby pulled it away.

"Small sips Dean, otherwise you're gonna be doing so redecorating back here."

Once Dean had been tended to, and seemed on the verge of sleep. The two older hunters, packed up the Impala and headed back to the salvage yard.

-0-

Sam couldn't form a complete sentence if his life depended on it. The pain was all he could think about. His arms and face hurt, but his stomach and chest were definently the worst. He tried to keep still in a vain attempt to stop the pain, the muscles required to sit up made his back hurt. He began to fade when he heard the sweetest sound he had ever heart, the Impala.

Hearing the rumble as well the two shifters took that as their que to leave.

"Well this was fun Sammy, truly fun, but it looks like our time is up for the night, until next time. And trust me there will be a next time." A sadistic smile crept across fake Johns face as he stared down at the bloody child. Slowly his eyelids crept shut, although he still held onto consciousness. He could hear the front door open, and Bobby and his dad talking in the other room. He just wanted Bobby, Bobby wasn't a shifter, Bobby loved him and would help him. As he opened his eyes once more he stared into the kitchen.

As Bobby and John laid the now unconscious Dean down on the couch, Bobby rushed to the kitchen to grab a bowl of watch to properly clean Dean off, and stitch the gash.

The sight that Bobby saw would scare him for life. Sam sat limply in the wooden chair, tied down with blood covering almost every inch of his torso.

"JOHN!" Bobby screamed as he rushed over to the crying boy.

"Shhhh...Bobby's gotcha Sam, Bobby's gotcha, no one is gonna hurt you anymore, I'm gonna take care of you okay?," Bobby whispered.

Rushing into the kitchen, with his knife drawn, John was speechless. His baby, his youngest. How could this happen, he was supposed to be safe. John knelt next to Bobby, and began cutting the ropes, trying desperately to free him.

Carrying Sam bridal style over to the kitchen table, Bobby laid Sam out trying to get a good look at what happened.

"John, go up to the closet upstairs and get my extended first aid kit, were gonna need it."

Without hesitation, John ran up the stairs to grab the kit.

"Sam, come on buddy, Sam can you hear me." Sam slowly began to open his eyes and was greeted by Bobby leaning over him, holding his much smaller hand in his. Unable to control his emotions, Sam began to sob in relief, muttering words. Bobby lifted the small boy and held him, whispering comforting words. "Bobby's gotcha, everything gonna be alright."

Laying Sam back down, Bobby looked sternly into Sam's bright green eyes. "Sam who did this?" Continuing to sob, Sam told Bobby everything he remembered. By the end of the tale, Sam looked exhausted. John chose that moment to enter, bringing the first aid kit with him.

Upon seeing his father Sam began to shake, "please, no more, no more." Sam tried to curl up in an attempt to hide from John.

Knowing exactly what was happening, Bobby told John the whole story while trying to calm down Sam.

Staring at the ground, John tried to keep his emotions in check, screaming was not going to help his youngest. Even though Bobby had explained to Sam that this was his father and not a shifter, Sam wouldn't listen. Sam's wounds needed to be tended to and there was no way he was going to let John anywhere near him.

"John why don't you go stitch Dean up, and I'll help Sam."

Seeing that as his only option, John grabbed the supplies he needed from the kit and turned and headed towards his oldest.

Once John was out of the room, Bobby gently began running his fingers through Sam's hair, he was looking for blood or a lump, but knew that the gently touch would also calm Sam. Sam seemed on high alert despite his injures. Bobby knew that seeing John had gotten Sam all worked up. Bobby eyed Sam's upper body sympathetically. He knew some of these wounds were going to hurt to clean and stitch. He continued to stroke Sam's hair trying to keep the young boy focused on him, while his other hand reached into the first aid kit and discreetly removed an IV bag. He knew Sam hated needles, but he also knew there was a chance he was going to have to stick Sam more than once, if he didn't use the IV. Trying to keep the bag out of Sam's line of sight, Bobby began to talk to Sam.

"Sam, I'm gonna have to put an IV in, you're lost a lot of blood, and are going into shock. I..."

Before the older man could finish, Sam began to sob loudly, the poor kid had been through so much in the last few hours, the thought of more pain, even if it was to help, sent the kid into a downright panic. Sam's breathing began to get choppy and irregular, and he was turning red. Bobby knew a panic attack when he saw one, stepping into Uncle Bobby mode, Bobby jumped onto the table, and laid with Sam, allowing the younger boy to lean into him.

"Come on Sam, breath with me, in and out, in and out, in and out, good boy. You are doing so good Sam." Bobby stayed on the table with Sam, until he was sure the crisis had been adverted.

Carefully easing himself off the table, he gently eased Sam back down, taking off his jacket, he folded it, and put it under Sam's head so that he'd having something to rest on.

Deciding to avoid another panic attack, Bobby grabbed the shock blanket from the kit and placed it over Sam, hoping the young boy would fall asleep on his own. He continued to card his hand gently through Sam's hair and whispered sweet words of safety into Sam's ear until finally the young boy had fallen asleep.

TBC! Two chapters in one night! Go me! So the reason I haven't updated in a while prior to tonight is because I'm taking a minimester course (British Literature) and it sucks, and I literally have to write like a five page paper every other night. It I hate it. Tonight I didn't have a paper. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fingers crossed I'll get another chapter out within the next week! Please tell me what you think!

ALSO! In case I don't update before New Years, HAPPY NEW YEARS!

-penelopegraceful


	11. Chapter 11

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Dean leaves for a hunt with Caleb, leaving John and Sam alone for the week. Sam is sick and under the impression that since Dean is gone he has to deal with his problems alone. He couldn't have been more wrong. Pre-series Teenchesters, Sick/Bullied/Sam, Worried/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 11

John stood from the doorway watching the whole thing. His hurt his heart to know that his little boy was hurt and in so much pain, but to see Bobby comfort Sam, and calm after a panic attack was mesmerizing. John had never been so grateful to have someone like Bobby in his life.

Seeing that Sam was unconscious, John walked into the kitchen to help Bobby with Sam.

Bobby was using a small alcohol pad to clean the area on the top of Sam's hand were the IV was going to be inserted. Once finding the vein, Bobby gently inserted the needle looking to Sam's face to see if he would wake. Sam's face grimaced and looked as though the boy was going to wake, but Bobby quickly taped the IV down and inserted a small dosage morphine, enough to keep Sam comfortable while, he and John went about mending Sam's injuries.

"Dean's all stitched up and asleep." John stated obviously worried about boys.

"There gonna be alright Johnny. These boys are tough. What we really need to start thinking about is how to get those sons of bitches shifters, and make them pay for what they've done."

Nodding in agreement, John and Bobby began examining Sam's boding, stitching the places that needed stitching and cleaning the burns and smaller cuts that littered the boys abused body.

Half an hour and twenty stitches later, Sam was done, Bobby and John, tried to get as much blood off as possible, but the poor boy needed a bath, but that was just gonna have to wait til morning.

The next thing to decide was sleeping arrangements, Dean could sleep on the couch, but he was out cold from the pain medication, and would be no match if the shifters decided to show up again. Sam needed a bed, there was no way that he would be able to sleep comfortably on the couch or in a chair with his injuries, and he couldn't sleep with Dean or John, since Sam obviously though they were shifters.

John wanted his baby close, but Sam was still in a fragile state and needed protection, but agreed with the proposition by Bobby. Sam would sleep in his room upstairs and Bobby would keep guard. It would also be good to have Bobby near by in the kid woke with a nightmare. It hurt to know that Sam feared him, and he couldn't even imagine the pain Dean was going to be in when he found out what happen to Sam, but he was glad Sam at least trusted Bobby at the moment.

Saying their good nights Bobby gently carried the slumbering boy up the stairs and into his room, he was mindful of the IV and careful not to jostle any of Sam's injuries as he laid him down on the bed, hooking the IV bag to the bed post. He eased the covers out from under Sam and eased them over his frame tucking the boy in. Pulling up a chair from the corner of the room, he sat next to Sam and watched as the boy slept. Soon it became to much for the old hunter, and he closed his eyes for a second, falling into a deep sleep.

Bobby to the sound of a muffled whimper, opening his eyes his eyes met Sams and he was immediately at his side trying to calm the young man.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Trying to sound as gently as possible knowing that the boy that just been tortured by things that looked like his family.

"H'rts," Sam slurred out, as fat tears rolled down his red face.

Looking at the clock, Bobby noticed that it was nearly ten in the morning, Sam had been due some pain medication nearly an hour ago.

"Balls!" Bobby said, chastising himself for the careless mistake.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna go down stairs for a second and get the pain medication okay, I'll be right back."

"NO! Don't...don't leave me..." Sam whimpered obviously still frightened from the events that happened not even twelve hours ago.

"Okay... Ummm... Sam would it be alright if your Daddy brought the pain medication up? This is your real Dad, not the shifter, and I'll be here the entire time."

Thinking about what his surrogate father had just said, Sam took a deep breath and reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go to the door to hollar for him to bring the pain meds up."

Doing as he said Sam closed his eyes and continued to cry, it wasn't so much the the physical pain that was bothering him, but the emotional. Sam could still hear his fathers voice telling him he was a failure and a burden. He just wanted these thoughts to go away, he just wanted to be held and told he was important, that he mattered. Sam felt that whatever wall he had build inside of himself over the years to deal with emotional pain had crumbled, and all his doubts and fears were rising to the surface of his subconscious.

Upon opening his eyes he say his father at the foot of his bed, staring at him, but not the way the shifter had last night, this mans eyes held fear and worry. He knew this man was his father, but the shifter said he had all of his fathers thoughts and memories, this man still blamed him for his mothers death.

Bobby's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sam, I'm just gonna give you some more pain medication, okay? I want you to try to go back to sleep. I'm just look at some of your cuts and burns to see how they are healing. Is it okay if your dad stays and helps me?"

John eyed Bobby nervously waiting for Sam to respond.

Not willing to make eye contact with his father Sam reluctantly agreed. He was going to be asleep anyway, plus Bobby would be here.

Upon agreeing Sam felt the blanket pulled down off of him, he also felt the pull of the pain medication on him, he slowly drifted off the sleep.

John and Bobby took to work, checking Sam's injuries, making sure nothing looked infected. Giving his seal of approval, John brought the blanket up to Sam's neck, and kissed his son's forehead. John knew the Sam's recovery was going to take a while, but it unnerved him that Sam didn't want to make eye contact with him. _Could that damn shifter said something to Sam?_

Walking into the living room, Bobby eyed Dean carefully, the boy looked pale and sweaty. Agreeing with Bobby, both men decided Dean was probably getting an infection and needed fluids and antibiotics.

Reaching into the first aid kit, Bobby grabbed another IV and got to work. John lifted Dean so that he could hold him down incase he woke up while Bobby was inserting the needle. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to become agitated and cause more harm to himself.

Nodding to John that he was about to insert the needle, John held his eldest closer waiting the inevitable. Just as both men had thought Dean jolted awake, confused and disoriented.

"Whaaa...What ha'pened?

"Shhhh... You're okay Dean, Bobby had to start an IV, you're starting to get an infection."

Had Dean been in the right state of mind, he would have fought to get out of his fathers hold, but being weakened and feeling terrible, Dean just allowed his father to hold him while Bobby continued to set the IV and antibiotics up.

John was worried that Dean seemed okay with him holding him. He couldn't even remember the last time he had held his eldest like his. Not trying to over think it, he held on tighter afraid Dean might disappear if he let go.

Dean's unfocused eyes seem to dart around the room as his father held him, and Bobby continued cleaning the gash, and setting up the IV. As if a light had suddenly turned on in Dean's foggy mind, he shot up, fighting his father's hold.

"Where's Sam?"

Both of the older hunters gave each other weary looks before, John finally spoke up.

"Dean, Sam fine, he's resting upstairs, but there's something you should know... Those damn shifters went after him."

Dean whitened even further as he listened to his father tell him about his younger brother.

"Dad, I need to see Sam. I..."

"Dean listen to me, the shifters took the form of you and me. The kids scared, right now, I think a part of him still thinks it was us to actually tortured him. He'll be okay in time, but for right now, Bobby's gonna take care of him."

Dean settled back into his fathers hold, he wanted more than anything to run upstairs and comfort Sam, hell, he just wanted to see him. If only to convince himself that Sam was really okay, but Sam was scared of him. Dean felt his heart shatter at that thought.

In tune with his eldest sons distress over hearing the news, John gently began rocking Dean back and fourth, like he had done so many years ago when Dean was a child.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize what his father was doing. His eyes began to drop, and a jaw splitting yawn emerged from the young hunters mouth. As sleep claimed the young man, Dean leaned closer into his fathers hold, and fell asleep.

Bobby watched with small smirk at the action. He knew John was a decent enough father, but watching him comfort Dean, made him feel all warm and fuzzy. _Balls, these kids are making me into a big softy, _Bobby thought wearily.

**TBC! Okay so get ready for some angst. Well as much angst as I can get out. Sam's going to wake up soon, and it probably won't be to Bobby! *wink* I'm evil I know, but I love hurting Sam, then having everyone take care of him! I hope you guys are liking Uncle Bobby in this fic. **

**THANK YOU so much to all of you that have reviewed! I truly appreciate it and love reading your reviews! You guys are so great and inspire me to keep writing! I hope to have at least another chapter out by new years so keep your eyes open for that! **

**-penelopegraceful**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: For the love of Sam

Author: penelopegraceful

Notes: Sam is 13, Dean is 17

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 12

The first thing Sam became aware of was the load thump of his heart that seemed to fill his head and make his head heard that much worse. But soon, all the events came rushing at him. He groaned as he remembered the shifters, Bobby and even his fathers or rather the shifters harsh words. His bloodshot eyes scanned the room nervously. Just as his eyes reached the door, Bobby came bustling into the room with a tray of food.

"Well it's about time you woke up," Bobby said, genuinely happy that Sam had finally woken up.

"How do you feel?"

"Any pain?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks Bobby."

Sam still felt awful and exhausted but he didn't want anymore damn drugs. As Bobby set the tray across Sam's lap, Sam nervously eye Bobby.

"Sam, those things that attacked you. You know they weren't really your Dad and brother right?"

"I know."

"Deans about ready to break down that damn door to see you. What do you say sport?"

"Yeah,... Okay Bobby."

With that, Bobby got up and headed down stairs, not before giving Sam a crooked smile to reassure him everything was going to be okay.

Alone with his thoughts, Sam closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing. Dean would never hurt him. In fact, Dean would probably rather die than see anything bad happen to Sam, but the image of shifter Dean standing over him and torturing him was still very fresh in his mind.

As Sam opened his swollen eyes, he realized he was no longer alone. Dean was at his bed side. With out even a second thought Sam launched himself into Dean, forgetting about his injuries and the pain.

"Dean...Dean..." Sam cried in between sobs, even with everything that had happened, Sam had never been so glad to see his brother. His REAL brother.

"Shhh Sammy, your okay, Deans right here. I'm never gonna let those bastards touch you again. I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam's cries eventually turned into a light hiccup as he laid in bed with his brother. Between the pain and soreness, as well as the medication Sam found himself incredibly tired. And soon his heavy eyes began to close.

"I'll be right here Sammy, I'm never going to let you go."

With those comforting words Sam drifted off into a pain free oblivion.

-0-

A full week had past without so much as a hint as to where the shifters had gone. It was obvious that they were trying to lay low after attacking Sam, but all the hunters thought they would have gone out to find new victims.

John and Bobby racked their brains searching newspapers and the internet for potential clues. Both men hated the idea that they those shifters were out there, doing only God knows what.

"Bobby, you think those sons a bitchs are ever gonna show?" John asked staring at the cieling, and nursing his beer.

"It's only a matter of time before they go after someone and they slip. Don't worry John, we'll find those bastards.

-0-

Since Sam had allowed his brother and father back into his life, everything seemed to revolve around Sam. There was someone constantly in his room with him to comfort him and protect him. The attack on Sam had been a huge wake up call for all the hunters about how a simple hunt could get so out of hand.

"Alright buddy, you ready?"

"Dean,... I can go to the bathroom by myself." Sam huffed a bit annoyed.

"I know, I know, I'm just here for back up."

"Back up? Dean, I just need to pee, I'll be okay, I promise."

With that Sam shuffled his way to the bathroom, and away from his brother. Once inside the small room, he locked the door (something he knew he shouldn't do, but needed to know he was safe) and stared into the mirror, he looked thin, thinner than usual and he looked tired. The attack had really done a number on him. Sam had always had nightmares, but with everything that had happened, they seemed to be occuring more frequently than usual. The dreams were always the same, they usually involved John and Dean staring down at him and repeating the vile words the shifters had said to him. He still hadn't told anyone what the shifters had said, he knew his dad would just tell him something along the lines of "it's not true," and honestly that wasn't what he wanted to hear right now. He wanted the true, no matter how much it hurt.

Realizing that he had been in the bathroom for a while, and still hadn't done his business, Sam finished up and washed his hands.

When he walked out, Dean sat on the bed where Sam had left him.

"Geez, what were you doing in there? Having a party?

"Yes Dean, I was having a party in Bobby's bathroom, you caught me."

While the boys had a laugh, they failed to notice the two set on bright eyes that peered directly at them from the eerie fog that had surrounded the old salvage yard. The shifters are back.

I'm back! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last post! I can't even begin to explain whats been going on in my life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapters, and please review and tell me what you think! Reviews definently motivate me! I had such a hard time writing this chapter. Get ready for some hurt Sam and hurt Dean in the chapters to come! I already have part of the next chapter and it should be posted sometime this week!

-penelopegraceful


End file.
